Contemporary selective call receivers are generally controlled by an integrated circuit controller, for example a microcomputer, and include non-volatile memory storage. Typically, a portion of the non-volatile memory, commonly referred to as a code plug, is dedicated to the storage of receiver configuration and address data that is accessed by the microcomputer. This data may be stored in the form of digital "words" that are interpreted by the microcomputer in a conventional manner to characterize the operation of the selective call receiver. By altering the code plug information, the various options, features, and functions of a selective call receiver may be varied (programmed) via a selective call receiver programmer.
Present programmers for a selective call receiver typically require a dedicated hard wired device to interface and effect changes in the receiver's code plug. This constraint, and the fact that the physical design of each receiver's packaging varies, dictates the use of several different electrical connectors to establish a physical connection with the programmer. Consequently, a unique programmer (or programmer interface) may be needed for each selective call receiver. This is a costly and inconvenient method for use by Radio Common Carriers (large paging service providers), as they must maintain unique equipment for each receiver model and a knowledgeable support person to effect the programming changes.
Because of the demands of Radio Common Carriers and other selective call receiver customers for a more convenient method of programming selective call receivers, manufacturers now offer a more versatile and secure programming method using over-the-air (OTA) radio transmissions. Present OTA programming schemes permit the alteration of a selective call receiver's signalling protocol or bulk (complete) code plug data. However, these systems fail to fully meet the needs of a user that wants to merely add or delete an option in their selective call receiver. In order to accomplish selective programming of the various options, features, and functions of a selective call receiver, the Radio Common Carriers must maintain a database containing each user's selections. This requirement has created a barrier to selective programming in that additional capital expenditures, maintenance personel, and mass storage equipment must be provided. Accordingly, contemporary programming techniques are still limited to the complete (bulk) reprogramming of the user's selective call receiver code plug.